Rig (The Last Sentinel)
|sex = Female |family = Unknown |statusintro = Alive |eyes = Indigo |mane = Cloudy gray |coat = Earthy brown |accessories = Reinforced Stable engineering utility barding |cutie mark = Open toolbox with tools strewn about}} Rig is a protagonist of the story Fallout: Equestria - The Last Sentinel. She currently travels with Frost Windchill and Azrael Razorwing on her mission for her Stable, starting forty years before the events of "Fallout: Equestria". History Background Rig, an engineer and repairpony from Stable Three near Zebratown, was dispatched along with a security detail to secure a replacement water talisman after their primary began to fragment. After a slaver by the name of Sewn Britches duped the team into believing he was a trader and killed them in their sleep before they could properly retaliate, Rig and another surviving mare was taken captive as slaves and taken on the looping trail toward Manehattan through the outskirts of the Far North. Sewn Britches was aware he had a bounty on his head, but he didn't expect a certain cryomancer to hunt him down... Traits Appearance At the beginning of Fallout: Equestria - The Last Sentinel, Rig is a young unicorn mare just shy of 18. She has an earthen-brown coat and a mane like the clouds. Her eyes are a bright indigo. After the events of chapter 5, she wears a Stable engineering utility barding reinforced with layers of corrugated cobalt armor. She often walks with a slight limp... Personality Rig is good-natured and perhaps a bit of an idealist. Nevertheless, she is more than ready and willing to pull the trigger on anyone endangering her life or those of her friends. Initially disgusted by the conditions of the Wasteland not visible from the outer cameras of her Stable, Rig eventually acclimates herself and becomes a capable fighter. Abilities Rig is an expert at lifting multiple heavy objects with her telekinesis due to her role as an engineer in her Stable. Additionally, she is capable of teleporting objects (though not living things) without needing line-of-sight. Lastly, she has a soldering spell, which she can use to repair equipment- or light a cigarette. In terms of combat, she is proficient with firearms (which Frost endorses) and explosives (which Frost does not) in addition to melee weapons thanks to training from Frost's friends in Stalliongrad. She is also a trained repairpony and decent at using computers. She also has some experience with lockpicking. Just don't expect her to be very good at convincing people or bartering. Or sneaking. Equipment Rig wears a reinforced Stable engineering utility barding. It has additional storage space for her tools and equipment and offers a higher level of protection compared to most armors and comes complete with a welding helmet for protection from sparks... and bullets. Rig's signature weapon is Luna's Fortitude, an AKMB that once belonged to Frost. It is a bullpup configuration of a modernized AK series assault rifle that has custom engravings (including the words "In laboribus et periculus") courtesy of Frost. Rig modified the weapon with a tighter barrel seal and a slower cyclic firing rate in addition to fitting it with an EPOtech, gem-enhanced holographic sight, a sound suppressor, triple magazines, and an underbarrel BS-03 Tishina suppressed grenade launcher. She also improved the rifling for increased accuracy. She also possesses a KP-12 assault pistol, a fully-automatic sidearm chambered for THV (Tres Haute Vitesse/Very High Speed) rounds. She rarely uses it, and the mere reflex sight upgrade reflects that. As for the rest of her arsenal, Rig has both a pickaxe and a Spetsnaz throwing shovel for dispatching closer foes. She has a wide variety of explosives, both throwable and launchable. She also has various tools for repair and maintenance. Relationships Frost Windchill - As the one who freed her from Sewn Britches' captivity, trained her, equipped her, and agreed to help her in her mission to obtain a working water talisman for Stable Three, Rig vests a great deal of trust and faith in Frost. Azrael Razorwing - After learning of her motivations for joining her and Frost, Rig actually becomes more trusting of the griffin-pony hybrid than Frost initially. Perhaps their common tendency toward high-powered weaponry has something to do with it... Category:Characters Category:The Last Sentinel Main Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Cyborgs